


Cute

by KwBw21



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 14:46:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11420202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KwBw21/pseuds/KwBw21
Summary: A little drabble about our favourite couple. Fluffy goodness :) OC severus





	Cute

Cute.

Cute is a wonderful word. It can be used to describe ickle bunnies, new born babies, fluffy chicks etc. However cute is a word that had never been used to describe my husband, Severus Snape.

He has been described as stoic, emotionless, scary (no, make that frightening), brave, strong but never, ever cute.

He has spent years developing a fearsome persona. He can hide his emotions so well he was a double spy, fighting against the most hated wizard in living memory. He has endured more pain and heart break than anyone I know. I know for a fact, he would hex anyone to within an inch of their lives for describing him as cute but then again no one would dare.

However, as I look at my darling husband laying next to me, several strands of his silky, jet black hair falling elegantly across his handsome face. His normally troubled face a picture of tranquilty as he slumbers peacefully. The nightmares that used to plague his nights are long gone, thankfully.

There is only one word that can adequately describe the love of my life as he sleeps wrapped up in my arms, clutching tightly onto his guilty secret, Snakey, his beloved cuddly snake that he has had since he was a babe and that word is Cute (but shhh don't tell him)


End file.
